The Heads I Smashed
by Lonna
Summary: The Sequel to The Tears I've Cried. T/P. Incomplete. PG13 for some cuss words and a few mild sexual implications. Basically on the aftermath of TTIC. THIS IS A TRUNKS AND PAN STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, THEN DON'T READ IT! A good deal of sexual implica
1. Default Chapter

The Heads I've Smashed ****

The Heads I Smashed

A/n: Okay! This is out to all the lovely people asking for a sequel to The Tears I've Cried! As for the title, ::shrugs:: I'm in a humorous mood, so this fic isn't going to be as sad as the other one. But be warned, I'm not to great with humor. Yes it is T/P! My brain is working on publishing a goten/??? fic. I have no idea who to pair him up with. I need to know, so either drop me a line at [lonna3dbz@aol.com][1] or review! Well, a sequel you nice people wanted and a sequel you got! Can you believe I haven't gotten a single bad review yet? WOW! Maybe that's cuz all you people are actually being too kind and find it humorous when you lie to me. LOL. J/K I greatly appreciate the support. Well, onto the sequel!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We've been engaged for two months, and Obaachan and my soon to be mother-in-law are wildly making preparations. Me? I'm about to kill 'em all. With my wedding only 4 weeks away, I'm as scared as hell, and my nerves need absolutely zero more tension. Trunks doesn't seem nervous at all. But I've heard many a tale about how guys got cold feet at the alter. I've also heard the same for females. 

Watching "Runaway Bride" last night didn't help either.

I stand up and lift my hands above my head, stretching. I feel strong arms encircle my waist. I smirk to myself and lean my head back on his chest. I still can't believe that he's mine. Our relationship is a lot like we were before, except for the extra goodies like kissing and hugging and all the other stuff that makes people want to hit you when you perform it in public. 

In fact, Trunks and I find it extremely funny to start making out in the gravity room when we _know _Veggie-Tou-Chan is watching. Like my name for my father-in-law to be? He doesn't seem to mind me calling him that, because he only sneers. But I know he loves me. 

"Trunks-Chan?"

I hear him breathe in my scent.

"Yes, Panny?"

"You won't get cold feet will you?"

He laughs.

"Panny, I'm nervous, I can assure you that, but there are two things that will keep me planted by your side, the whole time."

I smile as he continues.

"One, I love you more than life."

He turns me around to face him and cups my face in his hands.

"Two, I know that I'll be spending some 'quality' time with you that night. What more could a guy want?"

I laugh and smack him upside his head.

"Leave it to you to be perverted, Trunks-Chan."

He laughs then pulls my face back into his hands.

"Loving you is enough to keep me at the alter. I don't need anything else."

Then he kisses me. Quite nicely I might add.

He pulls away, much to my protest, but I soon find out why.

It seems we have an audience, consisting of my whole family, Trunks' whole family, and a few of the Z gang. Master Roshi was there also. Having the time of his life, I assume. I guess that would explain his bleeding nose. Were we getting that into it? 

The blush on my father's face confirms that we were. I sheepishly rub the back of my head.

"Um…heh heh."

Everyone begins to follow my same laughter.

Goten and Ubuu were laughing at me. Needless to say they were in for it.

They both looked up, tears in their eyes from laughter, but they saw it.

That familiar gleam that meant _'Now you've done it, prepare to be ass-kicked."_
    
    They realized it a bit too late, for as soon as they exchanged horrific glances among themselves, I had pounced upon them both.

Now, Otousan and Veggie-Tou-Chan are laughing at them saying, "You're getting beat up my a GIRL!"

I gave them both an icy glare and they knew they were in for it also.

I basically beat everyone up till there was no one left. I even took a stab at slap boxing with my mom. That was extremely fun, and we both didn't put much strength in it so it didn't cause pain.

As for the guys, including my cuddly Trunksie-Chan, they were sprawled out on the floor.

"Give up guys?" 

A lone shout escalated from the floor and I knew that after I was through with him, the guys would beat him up.

"NEVER!" Trunks yelled.

And oh, the heads I smashed.

A/N: LoL. A little different from my darker style. It was an incredible fun thing to write. I especially like the part with the slap-boxing Videl. That was funny. Well, this story isn't through. And yes I know its crappy, but I had to try to take a stab at humor. Well, gotta go peeps! As usual I like the support! Oh yeah Goten and ???. Answer my question! And no, I don't want Paris! Even though they make a cute couple in GT. She didn't know what ice cream was! I saw that episode today and I was thrilled! Well, I must be going, I might get out another chapter today, I no know. Ja! --Lonna

   [1]: mailto:lonna3dbz@aol.com



	2. And Hell Freezes Over

The Heads I Smashed Chapter 2: And Hell Freezes Over ****

The Heads I Smashed Chapter 2: And Hell Freezes Over

A/N: Well, I'm kind of sad to write this, but I believe I got my first flame. Observe.

"I have to say that-Trunks is totally to good for Pan. She's a brat and a little annoying saiy-jin wanna be. And besides the age difference is totally right. Come on give me a break, Pan is half his age for pete's sake!" –Kenny

I changed nothing, this is straight from the review page for this story. Look for yourself.

Okay Kenny, I think this is a flame. It is…right? Well, who do you think Trunks should be paired up with? And I think that the summary for this story CLEARLY states that this is a T/P. Now, I understand where you're coming from. In GT, Pan does tend to be whiny, BUT Trunks doesn't really seem to mind. He's never really mad at her and who gives a damn about the age differences? If Pan is 21, Trunks is 35. So, technically, she _isn't _half his age. I have no idea why you read a Trunks and Pan story and then reviewed it like that. And what do you mean, "Trunks is totally to good for Pan."? Heh Heh, I'd say you're starting to sound like Veggie-Chan. Or is this whole thing about the little comment on the last chapter of The Tears I've Cried? If it is, that means you're a Marron and Trunks fan, and again, that means you had no business reading the story in the first place, for I CLEARLY stated it was a T/P story. I have nothing against Marron. She makes the most Kawaii little kid, but I despise fics with her and Trunks as a couple, which is exactly why I don't read them and certainly don't _review _them. Even if I did read one, and perhaps even reviewed one, I wouldn't _flame _the writer. Now, maybe this isn't what you call a flame. You still had no business writing that in a T/P review section. I happen to like T/P and that's the way it's gonna be. I really do care for your opinion. I just don't like reading it where it doesn't belong. Find a T/P & T/M war site where fans can vent their hate for each other freely. Don't do it here. Thank you for your review anyway. 

Okay, now to the people who reviewed nicely. 

Jami_Chan: Well, here's the next chapter, though this review got me down. Wow! You're rather boisterous about your Goten choice, ne? lol. Thanx Jami!

****

Fluffy: I want one too! I DON'T want Pan after me, though. I can say that much! Thankies!

****

Veggie Gurl 4221: Heh heh! Goten is a hottie, ne? Well, I dunno who he's gonna be paired up with yet, but I'll leave a side note at the end of this chapter. Sank Yuu!

****

Marina: G/B you say? Weeeeeee'll see! ^^;;;; Don't worry, EVERYONE will be happy in the end. Thankisay!

****

Brandon: Kawaii! One of the guys are reading my story! Yes Brandon, I will be adding more, as you can tell! Thanksies!

****

PsychoPixieDragon: You thought it was funny? Good. That's what I was aiming for. ^_^ arigatou!

****

Kenny: You already got your message. Thank you for the review.

****

Littlelizzygurl: Another big G/B fan! Amazing stories? Naaaaaaah. ^_^ Thank you very much!

****

Go-Chan: So glad you think it's cute! Thankies!

****

Gohan's Girl: You like Gohan-Chan? I do too! Well, anyway, it's 12:30 AM, and hopefully you'll be able to read this tomorrow morning! Thank you for being patient! 

I Love you guys! Thanx! On to the madness….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wedding dress shopping time!" Bra practically screams in my ear.

I rub my temples, silently letting her know that I'm having a bad day. 

"Awww, poor Pan."

I growl softly, but stand to my feet anyway. I've prolonged this day for quite a while, and time is quickly running out. 

A smile lights up Bra's face, and we walked out the front door, leaving a grunting Veggie-Tou-Chan stuffing his face with Lucky Charms. 

We drove in silence to the Wedding Specialty Shop. Well, conversation silence anyway. Bra was wildly head banging and singing to some alternative song. 

When we arrived, Bra practically had to pull me through the front doors.

"Come on Bra! Honestly! What's wrong with wearing a tux to a wedding!"

She eyes me evilly.

"Plenty when the Bride wants to wear it!"

I continue to argue, "What if the Bride is a guy? You know what I mean!" ((No offense is meant to homosexuals))

Bra then punches my arm. It hurt a little, but she has only recently started training too. We must have looked like crooks barging into the shop. Bra had me in a headlock and she looked rather psychotic, while I on the other hand was screaming obscenities and kicking. All the people paled.

We both realized the way we looked at the same time, and stood up straight, laughing idiotically.

"Um…heh heh, we're here to try on the dress custom made for Son Pan." Bra said.

The manager stood up from his position from being crouched behind the desk and snootily asked, 

"And who might you be?"

Bra smirked. "Bra Briefs, live and at your service."

The guy begins to stutter, "Sorry, Ms. B..Briefs! I had no idea!"

Bra flipped her hair and walked passed him to the fitting rooms, "You are forgiven."

I'll never understand Bra. But I follow her anyway. This custom dress we're talking about, I helped design. Believe it or not. I had to paint it first though. Once it was painted and I saw it, I fell in love. But I would never admit that to anyone. Because I'm a big kid! And big kids don't act that way! Oops, I had a little to much Lucky Charms this morning. Me and Veggie had a cereal speed eating contest. 

Bra and I step through the dressing room doors.

The Man quickly runs in with a rolly cart thing with the dress hanging by a hanger ((well duh)) on a bar.

He leaves it in the room then quickly walks out muttering something like "So sorry."

I shrug. 

Bra takes the dress off the hanger and hold sit up to my chin.

My eyes grow big, "Bra…I think they made the dress too small." I say while pointing at the midsection with my index finger.

"Nonsense! It's supposed to be like that!"

I stubbornly shake my head, "I refuse to wear something uncomfortable."

Bra looks up at me. "Like hell you will!"

I retaliate, "Like hell I won't!"

"You will!"

"Yeah, and hell freezes over!"

She smirks at me, "I guess hell does."

And right then I knew I lost the battle.

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter had no romance. I'm a little depressed over that comment. But I have decided to write 2 Goten stories. One with Bra and the other with Marron. Unlike some stories, each one will have a different plot. If you no wanna read, then you don't have to, but I will have Trunks and Pan playing decent roles in each. I'm sorry I'm doing this. But I can't turn you guys down! ::sighs:: so sorry its so crappy. I'll do better next time. I promise. Thanks for understaning.

--Lonna 


	3. Love? Hell Yeah!

The Heads I Smashed ****

The Heads I Smashed

Chapter 3: Love? Hell Yeah!

A/N: Okay, thanx to all the reviwers! I love you guys! Well, this chapter is _especially _dedicated to Kenny. Everyone will see why. And Kenny, why the hell are you still reading this?

Okay, thanks to:

****

Fluffy: Awwww! You told Kenny off for me! I have this tendency of being too nice when nice I need not be. Lol. Well, this chapter will be considerably longer than the other, and FULL of romance! ^_~ Sank u!

****

^.^: Another person who doesn't like the flamer! Yippee! On and the romance drama thing, I originally had it set on humor, but FF.net somehow changed it. ::shrugs:: I changed it back. Thankies!

****

I: So glad that you do! Thank you!

****

MT Gal: Woo Hoo! All these people are mad at the flamer! I greatly appreciate the support! So glad you like! Thank you!

****

PsychoPixieDragon: Flamers aren't bothering me that much anymore. I know they have their opinions, but opinions have their own places to be, and this was not the place for his. Thanks for loving it!

****

Kenny: Absolutely sick? So glad you think so! Cuz I really don't give a damn about you anymore! *pats Kenny on the shoulder with a cheesy grin* We may just turn out to be great friends Kenny. U never know. ^_^

****

Marina: Another supporter! You guys are so sweet! Well, Marina, I'm glad you think that I'm good at writing Romance AND humor. As for Goten and Bra in this story, I don't know yet. I'm focusing a lot on Trunks and Pan. But if you think you can stand the insanity, check out my new story, "The Proper Way to Say: QUALIFYING CRACKER JACKS!"It's got Goten and Bra as a couple and Trunks and Pan also, but it's not really a romance. It's more humorous. Thank you!

****

Brandon: Not to bad, eh? LoL. I love getting the guys opinions. ^_^ I'll do better on this chapter Brandon, because I know that the last chapter wasn't as good as it could be. Thankies!

****

Lady6813: Another supporter! *Sniffle***** what would I do with out you guys? You? One of my biggest fans? AWWWWW! I'm gonna cry! Thank you!

****

Lienye: You take it way too seriously? Heh heh…I have to be reminded DAILY that DBZ is only an animated show, but I know that's not true. I know that out there, there is a DBZ dimension. Lol. Ignore me please. Thankies!

Onto the fantabulous story. (weird word huh?)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The horror is over. For now anyway. I tried on the dress. It wasn't as tight as I made it sound. I was just in a bad mood. I wanted to be grumpy. But it was so beautiful. One of the most gorgeous dresses I have ever seen. And I designed it. Trunks begged me and begged me to let him see it. I was surprised, since he claimed that he was a "firm" believer in tradition. I told him no, of course, and then we played a friendly round of arm wrestling. Although he is stronger than me, I had trained for the past five years nonstop. I was almost Super Saiya-Jin 2. Trunks was proud of me. He still is, I think. 

I look at him, sleeping on the couch, all curled up. He is absolutely adorable. I walk to the couch and kneel before him. I brush a few strands of lavender hair away from his face and softly trace his lips with my left index finger. 

Suddenly, I feel his fingers grasp my wrist.

My eyes go wide and he smiles at me knowingly. 

"You were gonna kiss me, eh, P-Chan?"

I giggle and nod. 

He sleepily stretches his arms above his head and puts his feet on the carpet of the Capsule Corp. building. 

I hold out my hand in a friendly gesture that means 'Need help in getting up?'

He takes my hand, my I'm unexpectedly brought down onto his lap, straddling him.

I smirk, "Naughty Trunks-Kun. Now remember, tradition says no sex till after marriage."

His evil smile doesn't phase, "There's no tradition against making out, now is there."

And with that he kisses me full on the mouth, throwing my brain into a frenzy. He continues to kiss me while sliding his hands over my sides. His hand starts to go up my shirt, but I stop him.

"Trunks, I know you are a believer of tradition, but we are saiya-jins and unfortunately for the moment, instinct comes before tradition."

He nods, then gently kisses my neck, making me shiver.

"How about we get something to eat?" He suggests.

I nod, slowly recollecting my senses. He puts his hands under my bottom and stands up. He then runs to the kitchen.

"TRUNKS!" I squeal. And yes I squeal sometimes. 

He sits me on the counter, then starts rummaging through the rather large refrigerator. 

I giggle. He pulls out some turkey and mayonnaise and other sandwich ingredients. He then takes out some raw ham, knowing that I love it more than any other food.

I can handle it, Saiya-jin stomachs are made to handle raw meats among various poisons humans cannot contain. Vegeta excerpt. ^_^

Trunks then begins to make a sandwich. And what a sandwich it is. I'm getting hungry just looking at it. He puts the last ingredient on it then puts another slab of bread on top.

He looks at me eyes, and he can tell that they're lusting after the food.

So he knew what he did next would set me off.

He put the sandwich right next to my lips. I could smell the turkey, it was so close. He then moved it away and tossed the whole thing in his mouth.

He happily munched. But he knew he was in for it when he saw it in my eyes.

__

'Now you've done it, prepare to be ass kicked,' I told him mentally. 
    
    He let out a small yelp, then snatched the ham and took off running.

This I had anticipated, thus I blasted from the spot I was at after him. He flew up the stairs and I was right on his heels. I know that this won't work, since Trunks is faster than me, but I can suppress my ki better. So, I lower it. And wait for him. Right by the stairs. Sure enough, he rounds the corner and I jump on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and putting him in a headlock. 

"AAAHH!" he yells. He then topples over, unfortunately, in the direction of the stairs. We tumble for a while, Bulma has a very large stair case.

When we finally stop rolling at the end of the stairs, him landing on top of me, and the ham landing a few feet away. My stomach rumbles and I struggle to move from under Trunks but he restrains me by pushing downward with his weight. 

"Don't think with your stomach, P-Chan."

He placed both of his hands on my face, one on each cheek, then gently ran his lips over my eyelids, my forehead, and my nose. All the while teasing me. Making me want him to kiss me so much that my lips started to burn. 

"Trunks-Kun…" I whisper.

He smirks, "I have you turned on, don't I?"

He nips at my neck.

My eyes flutter shut, and I manage to mumble a yes.

My breathing is getting heavier. Trunks also noticed. 

He smiles and kisses me softly on the lips. 

"We need to stop now, P-Chan. I'm getting a little excited."

I noticed what he was referring to and began to giggle. 

"A little excited? It looks like you walked into a stripping whore house!"

He laughed, then sat up. I sat up also.

A loud rumbling interrupted us and I laughed sheepishly at my stomach. 

Trunks also smiled and we both stood up and walked to the ham. He picked it up and we both made our way to the kitchen.

He cut the meat with a knife, some of the blood started to dribble on to the counter. Speaking of dribbling, my mouth is starting to water extremely. 

Trunks takes a slab of the ham and places it in my mouth. I slowly chew, smiling the whole time. He smiles, also. 

He continues to feed me till the whole ham is finished. 

He laughs softly at me when I'm through.

I look at him questioningly.

He just smiles and places his thumb near the corner of my mouth, rubbing downwards. I see the blood on his thumb. It must have been on my face. 

He places his thumb in his mouth and sucks the blood off.

I laugh, "You're already sexy, Trunks-Kun. No need for more."

He puts his nose to mine, "Yeah there is…" 

He then proceeds to give me the most awesome kiss I've ever received. The mixture of his tongue and blood was out of this world. Well, to a saiya-jin anyway. 

He pulls back slowly and smiles. He sits down in a seat and leans back nonchalantly. 

"You think we're in love, P-Chan?"

I sigh happily and let a big cheesy grin play on my face, "Love? Hell yeah!"

And then he tackles me to the floor, starting his frenzied kissing game all over again.

A/N: this is not as long as I would like it, but I'm trying to get this story in parts. As for everyone else who is the household at the time, they were all shopping for wedding gifts. ^^;;; sorry, I felt this chapter should be solely Trunks and Pan. Sorry If it ain't too great. And yes I believe ain't is a word. ^_^ I live in Louisiana! What do you expect! I don't have a terrible accent, though. But why do yall care? (yall is a word here too. An abbreviation for you all.) well, next chapter soon! Oh yeah I got a new story up. It ain't worth reading. It's mostly humor, but has T/P as a couple as well as G/B. Don't worry, it's not really a romance. Just something to laugh at. ^_^ Ja! 

--Lonna


	4. Screeching Promises

The Heads I Smashed ****

The Heads I Smashed

Chapter 4: Screeching Promises

A/N: Okay, I know you people want the chapter more than you want the notes and dedications. So I'll spare you the time to read them. They will be listed at the end of this chapter. Also, there are 2 gifts waiting for 2 of my reviewers. Go to the bottom to see who those two are, and follow the instructions. If they don't work, email me, and I'll email you with it. And if you have no email, then I'll find a way to get it to you. Just remember this one last thing that I'm about to say and all you lovely reviewers will understand why just these two got a gift.. Ask and ye shall receive. ^_^ enjoy! 

(in other words, these ppl asked. They didn't know they were gonna get his but they did. It ain't nothing big. ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sit on my bed, wrapping the covers around me. I had spent the week at Bulma-San's house, and I missed the smell of my own home. I am all warm and toasty. Dad always keeps the air condition on high. Mom said something about Saiya-jin blood being hotter than human's. I can understand that. I always seem hot. Even when it snows. 

Life is good. I'm getting married to the best guy there is, he also happens to be one of the strongest guys there is, I'm part of an alien race, and my Grandpa was, no _is_ the strongest fighter in the whole universe. 

I sigh. Ojii-Chan left us all when he absorbed the Dragonballs. I truly felt like I would die. But, no one knew the promise Ojii-Chan made me. Out in space, on that little octopus shaped ship, after Trunks-Kun and Giru had long fallen asleep, I sat up crying. Truth is, I was a whiny person. I hated to be treated like a kid, and I often made rash decisions that later I regretted to prove that I wasn't. I was hurt, though, because no one ever treated me like I was a teenager. I was always "Small Panny-Chan who can't help." The only one who liked me as a friend was the little robot that we met in space named Giru. And I think he respected me partially out of fear. Well, anyway, I was crying for that very reason. I never was treated like one of the gang and I was only traveling with Ojii-Chan because I was a stowaway. I didn't think anyone was awake. But Ojii-Chan was, and he heard every heartfelt sob that escaped my throat. I felt tiny arms wrap around my shoulders, Ojii-Chan was still chibified during that certain point of the quest. I froze. Had he heard? I asked myself. And what a dumb question it was. Of course he heard. Why else would he have his arms around me? My lips crinkled and I and began to cry more. He didn't even ask why. He just…comforted me. And him and I have been extremely close since then. Well, until he left that is. But before he went back to sleep that night, he held me close and whispered in my ear.

"I promise Panny. I promise that you will be happy. I promise."

After he left, I wondered how that could possibly be true. Ojii-Chan never makes promises he can't keep.

Then I realized another way for joy. 

Love.

And although it was tough, I got what I wanted, and I'm truly happy. 

I am shaken out of my reverie when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I stiffen. I can sense ki and suppress it better than anyone. How could this person sneak up on me? It's not Otousan is it? I thought him and mom went out of town! I turn around slowly, just to come face to face with Obsidian eyes. It's dark in my room, considering it is nice so all I see are his eyes, which seem to glow.

I recognize them slightly.

"Otousan?" I ask not entirely sure.

"Iie," a carefree voice rings out.

That's all it took.

"SCREECH!" 

I jumped up from my bed and ran downstairs, tripping over just about everything in my path. Including that nasty balled up carpet fuzz.

I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

I knew who the stranger was, but wasn't he dead? And didn't ghosts have some evil spirit in them?

Now that I think about it, I'm acting kind of dumb. My Ojii-Chan has come back to life more than I can count. And here I am worrying about his ghost? I chuckle at my self stupidity.

"Ojii-Chan?" I call out.

I hear a light chuckle.

A lone tear makes its way down my face.

Once again I feel those arms wrap around my shoulders, but they are much bigger now. 

I begin to cry, heart wrenching sobs of happiness. Trunks must have felt my emotion through our bond because he was there about 2 seconds later. 

He took one look at my Ojii-Chan and smiled.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. He his so much taller than me that I have to stand on my tiptoes. My sobs die down, and I smile. Trunks begins to laugh.

I look at him, ready to kick his ass if I need to, "What's so funny?"

"I heard your little screech," he said smugly.

Trunks knows I hate to act scared or girly so I blushed.

Ojii-Chan on the other hand snorted indignantly. ((heh heh cute mental picture.))

"Little screech? Psh, the whole house shook!"

I laugh and and squeeze my grandpa all the harder. He kept his promise. And I love him for that.

A/N: Sorry so short. I absolutely adore Pan and Goku's relationship. It is so kawaii! Well, here are some side notes. Pan in GT really hates being treated like a kid, and Giru was the only one who really treated her like she was normal, even if it was out of fear. Pan did cry over it, but I made up the little scene where Goku woke up and comforted her. Okay, on to the dedications, then the gifts!

****

Jami_Chan: It's okay! I don't mind! Your support makes me happy! Yeah I felt like strangling Kenny too, but I'm over it. He/She (I have no idea if it's a girl or boy, the name seems boyish but you can never be too sure) seems like they have the potential to be nice if they stopped flaming people for no apparent reason. Well, over and out! Thankies!

****

Fluffy: Okay Fluffy, I hope Kenny read it too, but he hasn't reviewed. You have gotten a little gift from me. You said you wanted a Cuddly Trunksie-Chan. Well, I hope you don't mind him being chibi….

[http://www.dragonball.net/lonnasama/giftforfluffy.jpg][1]

****

Go to that address! If it don't work, then tell me. Ask and ye shall receive! (that goes for everyone!)

Hanita-Chan: That poor parenthesis guy…well, anyway, your reviews are greatly appreciated! You also get a gift because you asked. (HINT: if you ask, you will most likely get.) I hopes you like it!

[http://dragonball.net/lonnasama/hcgift.jpg][2]

****

Hope you like him! Ask and ye shall receive!

Eris, Queen of the Shadows: SOUTHERN PEOPLE ROCK! No offense to you Northerners. I'm going to Atlanta this year for a youth convention. And here is the next chapter! I'll get the next one out soon! Thank you!
****    Gohan's Angel: Texas is cool. My mom and dad and older brother were born there, but me and my baby brother was born here in LA. Accents aren't bad it's just I like to clarify that I don't have one, because I think I'd look funny if I did. ^_^ Thankies!
    
****Go-Chan: It's getting good? YAY! You like Romance/humor, eh? I'll have to try to write more. ^_~ Thankies!
    
****B-Chan: Heh heh. My main flatterer! I understand you not being able to review, but I'm living! *sniffle* you guys are so great! *Hugs all of the reviewers…including Kenny* Eh heh heh. ^^;;;;; Thanksies!
    
****Lienye: I'm so sorry! I was hoping to disgust Kenny, but it looks like I disgusted you as well. Sorry! I didn't know you were a vegetarian. I'm not, I love meat. But I don't eat anything other than pork, beef, turkey, ham, chicken, and sometimes (very seldom) deer. I hate eating rabbits, squirrels, FISH (NASTY!), and any other animal that is gross. ^^;;;; probably for you all animals are gross. To eat that is. ^^;;; well thankies! I'll try to lay low on graphic meat eating! 
    
Okay Okay, I did not forget the rest of my reviewers. Below is a link. Click it. But inform me of a character you really want! And you may have to wait for a little while, if you wanna see the next chapter of this published soon. Well! Go clickies!

[http://www.dragonball.net/lonnasama/groupffnetaward.jpg][3]

Thanks a lot you guys! Sorry the chapter was so short! Ja! --Lonna

****

   [1]: http://www.dragonball.net/lonnasama/giftforfluffy.jpg
   [2]: http://dragonball.net/lonnasama/hcgift.jpg
   [3]: http://www.dragonball.net/lonnasama/groupffnetaward.jpg



	5. YOU! ME! NOW! MARIO KART!

The Heads I Smashed ****

The Heads I Smashed

Chapter 5: YOU! ME! NOW! MARIO KART!

A/N: Once again, the author's dedications are at the bottom, as is one more gifty. Well, I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone is so happy since Ojii-Chan has come back. I can't blame them. I am just as giddy as the rest of them. But my wedding day is closing in on me and I'm getting awfully nervous. I guess that's why I'm sitting in the guest room of Capsule Corp all alone while everyone is downstairs eating, talking, and debating on why you lost that last race on Mario Kart 64. 

I hear a door creak open, but I'm not startled, I felt the ki walking up the stairs a couple of seconds prior. 

He sits behind me on the bed and wraps his arms around my waist causing me to giggle.

"Any reason why you're up here all alone , P-Chan?"

I almost decide to not tell him about my inner battles, but that can only bring trouble and pain. Not to mention misfortune. 

"I'm just really nervous."

I can almost see his smile as he kisses the top of my head.

"Yeah, me too. But I know that it's only because of all the people who are going to be watching us."

I laughed. 

"Now come on you. Goku is downstairs beating my dad in Mario Kart again."

I raised an eyebrow. I had always been the champion of Mario Kart, but Vegeta was always second. And my Grandpa was beating the Saiya-Jin boots off of him? Oh no. This will not go on. Not while I'm here anyways.

Trunks heard every word I though, I could tell because if the smirk on his face.

"You're very dominant." He says.

His ice eyes pierce mine, and I can't help but shudder.

He kisses me very softly, nudging his nose against mine.

When he breaks the kiss, his cheeks are tinted with red, and he smiles sheepishly,

"Let's go play, shall we?" He holds his arm out for me to loop mine through. I do just that, and we skip out of the room singing a very familiar tune.

"Oh, we're OFF to see the Wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

We finish the song upon entering the living room, which upon glancing at us, everyone stares. 

Oh well, my hyperactive-ness has kicked in.

I jump in front of my Ojii-Chan and point in his face.

"YOU! ME! NOW! MARIO KART!" 

He stares at me blankly for a second then a somewhat demented grin spread across his face. 

"You're on Panny!"

We both grabbed a controller and the good times rolled.

****

5 hours later…

I had beaten Ojii-Chan in 75 out of 80 races. He laughed after the 80th one then tackled me. Thus starting a huge rumble on the floor, including Veggie-Tou-Chan, Ojii-Chan, Otousan, Trunksie-Chan, Bra, Goten, and Piccolo. Yes, the tall green man.

And boy was it a sight.

My arms were securely locked around Trunks' neck, while Goten had his hands firmly latched on to my ankles. Bra had Vegeta pinned down, but only because Goten was on top of her, still holding my ankles. Trunks, my arms still on his neck had Goku locked down with his legs. Goku had grabbed hold of Piccolo's cape and yanked him to the floor, then he grabbed his antennas. Dad was somewhere under everyone. 

Bulma, Chichi, and my own mother were laughing their asses of at us. 

Each of us had red on our faces, and we were sweating like dogs. Sure, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Piccolo and me could easily be overpowered by Dad, Veggie, and Ojii-Chan, but we made them lower their power level. 

We had a blast needless to say.

We now are all in the giant entertainment center, which has a huge mat that's as comfortable as a waterbed on the floor. We were all laying on it, just enjoying the feel of resting. 

Trunks lays his hands over my tummy. 

"I want a girl," he says suddenly.

I smile.

"You'll have to wait until we're married, but won't have to wait much longer after that. Mom told me about the Saiya-Jin thingy. It only takes one time, birth control or not." 

He laughed then kissed me softly.

Otousan, who had just finished off his 20 pound bowl of popcorn, threw the bowl at Trunks. It hit his head. ((ouch!))

I stifled a laugh.

Dad just winked at me and I knew he was just playing around. Dad took our relationship really well. I was proud of him. 

I winked back at my dad, and hugged Trunks, who was rubbing his sore head. 

I noticed Veggie-Tou-Chan rolling his eyes in the corner. 

It's just an act. I've caught him several times cuddling with Bulma, and boy was it ever cute.

I am extremely happy, and not very nervous about the wedding anymore. Which is only a week away. 

Oh dear…

A/N: No this is not the end. Okay, dedications!

****

Not going anywhere?: I love Goku and Panny's relationship! It's so adorable. I also felt bad about Pan when I saw GT too. But, that leaves plenty of room for us authors! *winks* Well, thankies! 

****

Fluffy and Teddy: So glad you like you Trunksie-Chan! And who is this? *looks at Teddy* So glad you flamed the flamer! Thankies!

****

Eris, Queen of the Shadows: The south is great. Gotta love it! I agree with you on the Kenny subject, but I think he quit reading! YAY! Thank you very much for the review!

****

Ryoko #2001: Bra? Oh well, I'll reread the first chapter to see if I can figure out what you're talking about. Yes T/M fans are getting more vicious as are some T/P fans. As for 'Father' I think you got me mixed up with someone else. I haven't written a fic entitled Father, but if Littlelizzygurl said it is a good story, then believe her! Thankies!

****

Jami_Chan: Yes everyone does, except for maybe Veggie-Chan, but hey, even he's had his moments! So glad you like!

****

Lienye: I have your gifty! Clickies the link below!

[http://www.angelfire.com/dbz/lonnaland/lienyegift2.jpg][1]

Hope you likes!

[**Neo Lady Sakura**][2]**: **So glad you likesy! And you put it on your favorites? I'm honored! Thankies!

****

videl820 aka videl: You think it's cute? YAY! I so happy that I make other people happy! Thankies!

Heh heh. Okay, now that's all done. Well, here's some community news. I'll probably type the next chapter to "The Proper Way to Say: QUALIFYING CRACKER JACKS!" when I finish this. As if y'all care. Also, you'll notice none of my ficcys (that I can remember anyway) have disclaimers. I'll be making a whole separate section for disclaimers for every story I write. It sure saves time. I should make one for side notes too, ne? lol. Also, I'm coming down with a cold, so pardon any spelling mistakes you may see. So sorry if they are really bad. Oh and I'll be on vacation from July 9th till two weeks after that. (sorry I don't feel like adding up days) I will be going to Colorado to see my Uncle! I can't wait. I've been before, but again, as if y'all care. I'll try my best to finish all the fics I've started writing before then. Oh yeah, I was completely surprised when I checked my mail today. Almost all of it was from [bot@fanfiction.net][3] telling me that someone reviewed my story! I was pleasantly surprised. Well, enough with the author's notes. Oh yeah! One more! I joined a club! You should check it out. Just go to my profile, and click the little picture on my Bio. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get there. This is for authors only though, sorry. You can still check it out, even if you're not an author though, since it's really kawaii. Well, ja!

--Lonna 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/dbz/lonnaland/lienyegift2.jpg
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=46177
   [3]: mailto:bot@fanfiction.net



	6. I Will Always Love You

The Heads I Smashed ****

The Heads I Smashed

Chapter 6: I Will Always Love You

A/N: Due to a request from a fellow reviewer, this will be the wedding chapter, and also the final one. Now now, I don't want any tears. :P All, I can ask is…Anyone up for a sequel of a sequel? Leave a review and let me know! Dedications at the bottom! Ja for now! Oh yeah, some MAJOR profanity in one scene. You've been warned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I can't believe it. Half of the world, literally, is here. For _my _wedding. Business people from around the world filled the church. Though the first five pews were filled with the Z gang alone. I continue to spy on the people from the little window in the dressing room. Bra is behind me straightening out her dress. She is my Maid of Honor. Goten is the best man, of course. I watch as more people pour into the large church. I then hear screaming out in the back. I look out the window just to find…

"What the hell is wrong with these people?!" I exclaim.

There are hundreds of girls. Some ugly, some pretty. Some whorish, some quiet like. Still, the one thing they all have in common is a sign that has some way of insulting me written on it. I lean out the window.

"HEY WHORES!" 

They all look up. Heh heh.

"THIS IS MY FUCKING WEDDING AND I'M GONNA HAVE A GOOD FUCKING TIME, OKAY?! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! TAKE A MINUTE TO REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE!"

They all look amongst themselves. Then a bouncy looking brunette stands up and shouts out.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TRUNKS-CHAN!"

This sends me over the edge and I prepare a ki blast. 

Only to be yanked back through the window by Obaa-Chan. I screamed every evil word I knew at that girl. 

"OBAA-CHAN! LET ME GO KICK HER ASS!"

She just gives me a stern look, then goes to the window herself.

"IF YOU SURGICALLY ENHANCED WOMEN DO NOT REMOVE YOURSELVES FROM THIS PROPERTY, I WILL PERSONALLY BUST YOUR ASS!"

Obaa-Chan then picked up a vase and hurled it at a tree with such force that the whole thing fell down.

I never seen girls in tight clothes move so fast. 

Now I could focus on more important things. A horrified expression crosses my face as I hear the Kenny G music, signifying that my bridesmaids and their partners needed to begin walking down the isle. Marron and a few of my normal friends were bridesmaids. Trunks chose Yamcha, and Krillen, plus a couple of his own personal friends. I personally wanted Piccolo as one of them, but Tousan said it wasn't wise to scare everyone off at the beginning of a wedding. 

One by one, the couples are going down the isle…till…its Bra's turn to walk alone. 

I realize I'm not breathing. I shouldn't be so scared. I take another peek out the window, and I see an equally nervous Trunks. Then he unexpectedly looks up at me. He can only see my eyes. The window is very small. And he winks. And all my fears are melted.

I hear the familiar sound of the Wedding March, and I lock arms with my dad, and we walk out the doors, and onto the isle. I look at Trunks, and his eyes are wide, and he sends me a message through our telepathic link.

__

Oh my Kami, you are so beautiful…

I blush right as we stop in front of the altar.

"Who gives this bride away?" the stubby minister asks.

I hear my father's proud voice ring out, with a small cracking to it.

"I will,"

Then he turns to me, and kisses me on the cheek, something that we did not practice at rehearsal, and I feel his hot tears on my face. I hold back my own tears and blow him a kiss, as I take a few more steps forward and stand next to Trunks, who grabs my hand and smiles warmly. The minister says his little speech. I was hardly listening. It was hard to, with Trunks mentally talking to me the whole time.

__

I love you P-Chan, I really do. I'll love you till the day I die, and even after that. Through hell and heaven. All those sorrows I caused you…all those tears you cried for me, will be made up for. And I make this simple vow to you: No matter how loud I yell, or how bad our fights are. No matter how hard I try to deny it…I will always love you. Only you, sweetheart. 

A lone tear trickles down my face and splashes onto my white dress. He lets a small grin play on his lips, and then his own lone tear makes it's way down his face.

"Son Pan, Do you take Trunks Vegeta Briefs to be your lawfully wedded husband?" (( I don't know the rest))

I smile, "I do."

"And do you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs take Son Pan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He sent a message again to my mind, _Of course!_

But he said, "I do." Outloud.

The pudgy minister smiles, " With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Trunks turns towards me, lifts my veil and studies my face for a few milliseconds saying telepathically:

__

Forever…I will always love you.

Then he leaned down and kissed me with all of his energy. I could feel his soul pulsing on my lips and I kissed back with equal force and pleasure. 

Cheering could be heard throughout the church, and I heard a very distinct voice call out.

"That's my baby girl, my baby Pan-Chan…"

We pulled away and I began to cry. Not hard, but tears poured down my face.

We turn and face the crowd. The minister says the last thing needed to be known.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

And that's all I needed to hear.

A/N: I've been thinking about writing another chapter to this story explaining the reception. I'm still asking if all you reviewers want a sequel of a sequel, but do you want another chapter to this as well? Oh yeah! The reason I haven't updated in like 2 days was because I had to stay the night at my brother's apartment. I would have got this chapter out sooner today, but I spent my whole day talking to my boyfriend. And he's my inspiration for these stories. ^_^ But anyway, dedications!

****

Hanita-Chan: Making me a present? AAWWW! I feel special. As for your gifty, did the link not work? I sent it to your email address. But if you STILL can't get it let me know. Thankies! Oh and just so you know, it is a Chibi-Goten.

****

Eris, Queen of the Shadows: Reminds you of your family? Heh heh. The whole scene was _based _on my family. Heh heh. I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to write another one. ^_^ Thank you!

****

B-Chan: I see you liked my story. ^_^ Well, since this is your 'drug' I guess you would like another chapter and a SOS (sequel of sequel). Well, thankies sooooooooo much for the support! ^_^

****

Not going anywhere?: Well, since you asked so nicely, the next chapter was the wedding! See? It's not as good as I would have liked it to be, but I'll settle for it, and hopefully you will too! Thankies!

****

Marla Black: YES! ANOTHER SOUTHERNER! You think this story is different? YES! THAT'S WHAT I WAS ~TRYING~ TO AIM FOR! Funny and romancey eh? I like em too, I just don't see that many. Of T/P anyway. It's mostly angsty, but even I'm guilty of that. 'The Tears I've Cried' wasn't exactly a joy fest. ^_^ well thankyouverymuch!

Jami_Chan: I feel sorry for them too. ^_^ Oh and of course you can have a Mirai Trunks! Lienye asked for one too! Don't worry, yall's (wow whatta word) will be different of course! Thankies a lot!

****

Videl820 aka videl: Kawaii! I love that word! I think it's rather cute myself. To an extent of course. Wanna see kawaii? Check out Giru the robot from GT. HE IS SO ADORABLE! I think so anyway. I might write a fic with him in it. But not as a human. As Giru! Thankies!

****

Klara_in_Flares: WOW! A positive review from an AWESOME WRITER! I feel honored. Honestly, I think your fics are some of the best I've ever read, I love angst. ^_^ Yup, family was what I was aiming for. I mean, weddings are family orientated. So I figured a cute lil family scene would help out. ^_^ Thank you!

****

Ryoko #2001: I see you joined the club! Isn't it Kawaii? I liked the Mario Kart thing. It's so much like my own family. That's what we do for fun, Challenge each other to racing and fighting games. It's a blast! Thankies!

****

Go-Chan: Yeah she does! She's by far my favorite DBZ female. And I'm the champion of MARIO KART! MWA HA HA HA HA! *ahem* ^____^ FAT FACE! Lol. Well thankies a lotsies!

****

MT Gal: I love how you wonderful people think my story is cute! It gets me all happy inside! *is extra happy cuz she talked to her boyfriend all day today, and he happens to be her writing inspiration* So glad you liked! Thankies!

****

Neo Lady Sakura: So glad you love it! I love that you love it! I love that I love that you love it! Lol. Ignore me please! ^^;;; Sank Yuu!

****

Fluffy: Oh! Hi Teddy! That story? Heh heh. Well, almost everyone has what you call a dead fic. That was the first one I ever posted on the internet. I lost a lot of the chapters, so If I ever wanted to rewrite it, I would have to start from scratch. ^^;;;; But if anyone requests it, I will try my HARDEST to start it up again. It was called Silent Moons and I think it had the potential to be one of my greatest works, even though I was just a beginning fanfic writer then. I still am actually. Well, Bye Fluffy! Bye Teddy! Nice talking to you! (Making Teddy read romance? Heh heh! I love it!)

Okay peeps. Maybe why this chapter is a little different from my original style is because it's only 10:21 P.M. It's not even 1 AM! I'm a night owl. Oh and any body like City High's song 'What Would You Do' ? I love that song! And the only reason I said that was because it's stuck in my head….or is it maybe a future songfic idea…hmmmm. If it is….it'll be my first songfic! Something new! YAY! Ja ne Minna! --Lonna


End file.
